Teen Titans:Doom
by inverse03
Summary: The Titans have a new adversary, but can they handle it? Plus, there's a special cameo by an unnamed someone.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Earth's surface, an intrepid group of scientists were at work on a portal; a portal to view an unseen world. Their true intention was to see another dimension; other planets even. It would be used to contact extraterrestrials and make peace with them. However, things were about to take a turn for the worst.

They were putting the final touches on the portal; it was almost complete. "Reaction core: on-line," one of the scientists said as he flipped a switch; the portal revved up. "Main power: activated," he said again as he flipped another switch; the portal turned on and in it was a swirling mass of energy.

Some engineers were standing near the portal, ready to go into it on the first signal. "Is it safe?" one of the engineers asked.

"Only one way to find out," a scientist said. "Charles, go and check the portal out."

Charles walked over to the portal, stuck his arm in, and pulled it out without a scratch on him. "Looks fine to me," he said to the scientist; but as he said this, another arm came through.

"What is that?" one of the engineers exclaimed.

Suddenly, two gigantic creatures came through the portal. One of them grabbed Charles and threw him against the wall, snapping his spine and killing him instantly. The two beings started taking down engineers one by one; the scientists tried to shut the portal off, but it was too late.

One of the scientists looked down at the disarray and said, "My God, what have we done?" This was the last thing he said before one of the beings crashed through one of the walls and smashed his head against the wall.

(10 minutes earlier)

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing one of their many tournament-style video games, as usual; Raven was reading from one of her books; Starfire was attempting to make something that resembled a cake with a mucous color icing on it; and Robin was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg was winning in the game, but Beast Boy was still hanging in there.

"I'm gonna win this time," Beast Boy stated triumphantly.

"Not if I take you down first," Cyborg said.

"Do you guys ever quit?" Raven asked glancing from her book to the other guys.

"I'm not gonna quit 'til I win," Beast Boy answered.

"I go get the ice then," Raven said sarcastically.

"Then we can celebrate with this, how do you say, 'Perty Cake' that I am making," Starfire added.

"I'll need that celebration once I kick Beast Boy's butt," Cyborg stated.

Beast Boy had Cyborg on the ropes and almost beat him when the power just shut off. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at the blank screen, dazed and bewildered. They looked over to see Robin with the Gamestation plug in his hands.

"We have more important issues to attend to," Robin said. "I've just gotten word that there has been an accident at a near by research facility."

"Fine, we'll go," Beast Boy reluctantly said.

"If it gets those two away from that game…" Raven said, looking towards Beast Boy's direction. He just leered at her as they headed out to the scene of the crime.

They got there to find that there was already law enforcement there; queer ones too. There were APC's, tank-like SUV's, sitting outside. Also, the police were clad in grey armor and jumpsuits, wore white gasmasks, and carried stun batons. The Titans walked up to the door and one of the cops blocked their way with a baton and said in a raspy, gasmask muffled voice, "No civilians allowed."

"But we're not civilians," Robin interjected.

"NO CIVILIANS ALLOWED!" the cop said in a more demanding voice, turning his stun baton up a notch.

"Relax, they're with me," said a voice and the Titans saw that an aged man stepped out from behind a cop. The cop stepped aside and walked towards the Titans. "Sorry about that; we have to keep security up," the man said. "By the way, my name is Doctor Breen."

"Can you tell us what went on, Doctor Breen?" Robin asked.

"I can't reveal everything," Breen said, "but I can tell you this: the scientists were working on a portal experiment and it got out of hand. Me and the Com…uh, I mean my law enforcement came to clean this up."

But I'll get to the bottom of this," said a voice above them and a man jumped down, dressed as Batman, and approached them.

It's TV's Adam West!" Beast Boy exclaimed with delight.

"I am Batman," West said, "and I'm here to get to the bottom of this. I already said that; I must be going through relapses." He then grabbed Robin by the arm and said to him, "Listen, you'd be perfect to play opposite me as: Robin, Boy Wonder; and I don't say that to everyone."

"But," Robin started, "I _am_ Robin."

"Curses! Foiled again," he said and took a grappling hook from his utility belt and fired it. "You gotta get one of these; I have one because I'm a star," he said as flew off.

Robin and the others stood there, dumbfounded, when Robin asked, "Anyways, can we have a look around the scene and find out what happened?"

"I don't see why not," Breen answered. "I'll show you where the incident took place." He led the Titans into the building, past some more cops like the ones outside, and to the elevator; down to the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the place," Breen said as the elevator doors opened, revealing the crimson-covered room and the inactive portal sitting there idling. "You can investigate the area for yourselves; I have to go upstairs and finish some paperwork."

Breen exited the room via the elevator, leaving the Titans in the haunting, blood-soaked room that resembled an abattoir. Beast Boy was the first to speak after a few seconds of silence. "This reminds me of a video game I once played," Beast Boy said.

"Everything reminds you of a video game, Beast Boy," Raven said dispassionately.

Beast Boy disdainfully sulked in a corner while Robin said, "Let's look around and see what we can find."

While Beast Boy was pretending to look around, something wet fell onto his head. He put his hand on top of his head to feel what his him; he felt saliva. "Cyborg!" he exclaimed, "Now's not the time for spit wads."

"That wasn't me," Cyborg said, "It's those video games that have warped your already twisted mind."

Beast Boy glared at him and turned around when more saliva his head. "Alright, Cyborg, if you don't stop it I'll…" Beast Boy heard a heavy breathing above him. With a slight look of horror on his face, he dared himself to look up. When he did, his slight look of horror turned into a look of terror; he tried to scream, but nothing came out.

What's up BB?" Cyborg asked. "Did my comments finally get to you?" Beast Boy pointed up and Cyborg looked to where Beast Boy was pointing to; he too received a look of terror on his face. "Um, Robin…"

"What is it?"

"We might have a problem," Cyborg said as he pointed up. The others saw what he saw and it put a look on their faces as well; except Raven's who seemed awed by what she saw. Above Beast Boy was a large being a bit more than six feet tall; it resembled a lizard but it had no tail and it had many eyes. The creature jumped down behind Beast Boy and shrieked.

"Should we be starting the running now?" Starfire asked.

"Let's show him that he shouldn't mess with us," Robin said and the Titans faced off against the being. It spawned a fireball and threw it at them. Raven stopped it and threw it back at it; the being dodged it and shrieked again.

"Uh-oh," Cyborg said sarcastically, "I think you made it mad, Raven." Cyborg used his sonic cannon, fired it at the being and destroyed it; the being burned up into a pile of ashes. "Booyeah!" Cyborg exclaimed, but as he did, another one of those beings spawned behind him and knocked him down. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't know," Robin replied, "but we'll take it down anyway." Just then, three more of those same beings spawned right behind it. They brought up more fireballs and threw them at the Titans. They knew that they faced much worse threats, dodged them and took them down; two more spawned near the portal.

"Bring it on," Beast Boy said, "we can take you." As he said this, two giant beings crashed through the walls into the room; Beast Boy shrieked in terror.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Raven said. The two beings summoned more of the previous beings into the room, plus a new type of being; two beings that had two heads each sprinted towards the Titans.

"At least there can't be any more," Beast Boy said. Now two entirely different beings spawned into the room. They looked like skeletons with a transparent skin over them and two rocket launchers mounted to their shoulders. Beast Boy, regretting his words, said, "I'll just shut up now."

Starfire took care of the rocket launchers with her star bolts and Beast Boy took care of the skeleton beings by transforming into a Stegosaurus and taking them, along with a few of the multi-ocular beings, out. Cyborg took out the two headed creatures while Raven and Robin took out the giants. After the dust settled (the crimson-covered dust that is) Starfire cheered and said, "We are victorious."

"Yeah, but what were those things anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"I might know why," Raven said, examining the remains of one of the beings, "It's because those things were…" A spark of light flashed around her head; her pupils narrowed and she fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin shouted. Behind where Raven stood was a soldier wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, a black bulletproof vest, and a black gasmask with blue eyelets.

"Don't move," the soldier said in a gasmask muffled voice. "By the Combine authority, you are all under arrest."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Beast Boy arrogantly said. Behind the soldier were more like him but they were carrying OSI pulse rifles. Beast Boy weakly said, "Not again."

The soldiers and the Titans started their attacks, but the soldiers were quicker than the Titans and took them out with their pulse rifles. Before Robin passed out, he heard one of the soldiers say something in the radio:

"Area's secure, sir…The interlopers have been taken care of; we may begin the extraction…Don't' worry, sir; the problem has been handled."

Raven was the first to awaken; she looked around to view her surroundings and found out that she was all alone in the office room. She tried to move but she couldn't; she also found that her field of vision was restricted as well. She looked down to see herself trapped in an iron maiden.

"Feeling comfortable?" A familiar voice asked as her iron maiden turned around to the source of the voice. In front of her was Doctor Breen along with two guards clad in white jumpsuits and helmets with one red ocular sensor in the middle carrying OSI pulse rifles.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well you figured it out, didn't you?" he said. "The Imps, Maggots, Revenants, and even a couple of Hellknights: they were all demons; not that that matters. By the time anyone finds out, the Combine will have cleaned up this mess, we'll have the portal, and we'll bring about the end of man. A literal Hell on Earth where demons will rule; even half-demons like you and me.

"Don't look so surprised," he said noticing the shocked look on Raven's face. "I know everything about your father. He was the one who first gave me the concept for a portal to Hell. I convinced some scientists to create a 'dimensional rift' to 'communicate with extraterrestrials'.

"I rigged the portal to open up in Hell with nobody being the wiser. Sure things got out of hand, but that's the price for domination. That's also why I have the Combine: to clean up these messes and keep them under wraps. They even have the power to do so."

"So, you want me to help you usher in this 'new reign'?" Raven asked.

"I'm not asking you to _help_ me, I'm asking you to _join_ me, dear girl."

"You can take that offer and shove it up your…"

"…_as_ I was about to say, there is something you should know, before you make your final decision. I have your friends on the operating table, ready to have their higher brain functions severed and turned into Stalkers. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Raven stayed silent.

"I'll ask you once more: will you join me?"

She opened up her mouth as if to say something, but she spat on him. The Combine Elites pointed their OSI pulse rifles at her; Breen stopped them.

"I'm sorry that you had to choose this. Your friends will make great editions to the Stalker family," he said as he walked away. He paused, turned around, and said, "Oh, and by the way: don't bother trying to get out. The device you're in is designed to restrain your powers."

"Someone will rescue me," Raven said.

"Who? The only person who could possibly save you is Adam West, and he's insane and incompetent for his own good," Breen said as he walked off; the Elites followed. His last words to her in that office before he closed the door were, "Goodbye, sister."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been half an hour or so since Breen had left Raven to ponder over his final words to her. There were so many questions that were buzzing through her head. "How does he know my father?" "Why did he call me 'sister'?" Those were just a few of the questions that she had in her mind.

As she kept on pondering these ideas and notions, she heard a latch click and her iron maiden opened up. She wondered who had let her out, as if she needed another unanswerable question running through her head. There was no time for this; she took her moment of opportunity and left Breen's office and save her friends. Two Combine Elites spotted her as she left the office.

"How the hell did she get out?" one of the Elites asked.

"I don't know," the other responded. "I'm calling for backup."

Raven ran for the nearest exit and found a corner; she turned it to see several Combine Soldiers and Elites coming towards her. "I don't have time for this," she exclaimed. "Azarath Metrion…"

Two pink, quadrupedal demons with robotic hind quarters busted through the walls and attacked the Combine Soldiers. "That was easy," Raven said triumphantly.

The two Elites that were following Raven fired their OSI pulse rifles at the Pinkies, but they were faster and they overcame the Elites. "I guess I should get out of here," Raven said as the Pinkies devoured the Combine's that were there.

She flew down to the next level down, where five Combine Soldiers and a giant robot that resembled a mosquito and had three legs stood there as if they were lying in wait for her. The Soldiers fired their pulse rifles at her and the mosquito tank started lumbering towards her. "Great," Raven said sadly, "just great."

The tank took three steps and, before it put one of its tripod foot down, just stopped before splitting in two. "Uh, what just happened?" one of the Soldiers asked.

"Fear not, Junior Justice Buddy," a voice so eerily familiar said, "I'll protect you; for I am Batman."

"Oh great," a Soldier said, "It's Adam West."

West landed right between Raven and the Soldiers and said, "If you want this girl, you'll have to go through me….wait, that didn't come out right."

Raven scooted nervously towards West and said, "I'm with Crazy."

"That biography was unauthorized," West said to Raven.

The Soldiers came in closer to the two. "Looks like I'll have to take out the trash," Adam West stated, using that horrible cliché, as he faced the Soldiers.

He punched one in the stomach; "BAM!" He elbowed one in the face; "POW!" He bashed two Soldier's heads together; "WAM!" He kicked the final one in the groin; "NUTS!"

All five Soldiers were writhing in pain which provided a chance for them to escape. They landed on the next level below with no Soldiers on it or those walking tanks. Raven told West what happened, who completely ignored her by the way, and he said, "Y'know, we should team up together and fight these villainous villains."

"Isn't that redundant?" she asked West, referring to the 'villainous villains' statement.

"You're a sharp kid," He told Raven and brought her in closer to whispering distance; he said, "Listen, you'd be perfect to play opposite me as: Robin, Boy Wonder…and I _don't_ say that to just anyone."

"First of all," Raven started out, "I'm a girl. Secondly, you said that to Robin about an hour ago."

"In Hollywood, we don't discriminate based on gender; we discriminate based on religion."

All of a sudden, two doctors in white coats came over and one said, "Time to go ni-nite Mister West."

Adam West hissed and said, "Adam West goes ni-nite when Adam West feels like ni-nite." He grabbed his grappling gun, fired it and said to Raven, "Sorry kid, you're on your own…by the way, you gotta get one of these things; I have one because I'm a star."

West flew away on his grappling gun with the doctors following saying, "Why do we always have to deal with the crazy ones?"

Raven headed off, feeling that she was better off by herself. She came across a few Stalkers who shuddered at her presence; she didn't want to deal with them because they were no real threat. She kept escalating down until she came across two Combine soldiers; one had blue eyelets and the other had yellow eyelets. She hid from them and listened to the conversation that they were having.

"The four prisoners are ready, are they not, Private?" the Soldier with the blue eyelets asked.

"Yes, Sergeant; they will be ready to become Stalkers in a few minutes," the other said.

"You dolt! We're not changing them into Stalkers; we're changing them into Hell Hunters."

"But Breen said…"

"Breen had a change in plans; the Stalkers thing was just a cover-up for the prisoner, who has _escaped_ by some means."

"We're looking into that. However, sir, isn't changing them into Hell Hunters a bit…"

"Don't question mine or Breen's orders, Goddamit! We're doing what Breen wants and that's final! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now we have to report to Delta Labs 1A. Do you think you can do this or does this seem unethical?"

"Yes, sir; I can do this."

"Good, now get going."

Raven heard every word of this. "That bastard," she exclaimed in a whisper, "he's not going to turn them into Stalkers; he's going to turn them into demons, high class ones at that." She rushed behind the two Soldiers and followed them to Delta Labs 1A, undetected, to the back and into the next room. What she saw almost made her scream: the other Titans were bound to operating chairs, unconscious, not to mention the floor was crimson red. In the room was an Elite with operating tools next to him.

"Are the subjects ready yet?" the Sergeant asked.

"Almost, sir," the Elite replied. "We just need the Hellknight DNA samples; Corporal Reichard should bring them up soon."

"She'd better or there will be…" the Sergeant said pausing before finishing his sentence, "…_Hell_ to pay."

The Combine in the room broke out in laughter, recognizing the irony in the Sergeant's comment. "Breen will be pissed when he finds out what happened to that demon girl," the Elite said.

"I know, but that's why we don't tell him," the Sergeant said. "Besides: what Breen doesn't know won't hurt him."

The walls started turning black; the Soldiers and Elite looked around to find the source of all this, wondering what was going on. The Sergeant turned around to see Raven in her state of anger. "How the…" were his last words before Raven choked him with her telekinetic powers and killed him; his tank flat lining could be heard throughout the Lab.

She turned to the other soldier who said, "Oh shi…" His oxygen tank flat lined.

The Elite tried to use his secondary fire on his pulse rifle on her but she was faster; his tank flat lined like the Soldiers before him. Raven calmed herself down a bit, released her friends from their chairs, got out of there to the ground floor.


	4. Chapter 4

She managed to get to the first level without being spotted that is until she got outside, but it was an unavoidable conflict; Breen was out there waiting for her along side several Cops, Soldiers, Elites. "Well Raven," he said, "You somehow managed to escape my iron maiden, defeat ten of my Combine Soldiers and five Elites, _and_ you even rescued your friend; you even managed to take down one of my Striders. I must say I'm impressed.

"Even though I am impressed, I can't help but feel some rage towards what you have done to my pride and the Combine name. However, you still amaze me and I'll ask you the same question: will you join me?"

"If my answer was no the first time, what would make you think that I'd say yes again?" Raven answered.

"Very well then; you have proven your point," He turned to a Combine soldier next to him. "Corporal Kelvin?" he asked.

"Yes sir?" Kelvin asked.

"Kill the girl; leave none of the others alive," Breen said as he walked away, grabbed something from his pocket, pressed it and teleported off.

"You heard him," Kelvin said, "Kill them all."

The Combine's pulled out their weapons that ranged from as simple as a stun baton to as sophisticated as an OSI pulse rife. The other Titans started regaining consciousness; Raven did her best to wake them up.

"Wha…what happened?" Robin asked, trying to grasp a hold of the ground. The rest started to come to.

"Where am I?" Starfire asked.

"My head hurts," Beast Boy said in a whining manner.

"How did we get here?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a long story," Raven said, "but I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we have a bigger problem on our hands." She motioned to the Combine's all around them, weapons drawn.

Beast Boy added, to make matters worse, "They don't look so tough."

Three striders appeared from behind the skyscrapers amongst the city; Beast Boy stood there dumbfounded. "You jinx us yet again, Beast Boy," Cyborg said.

"We can still take these guys," Starfire said. "We have kicked much worse butt than this."

Alright, let's do this," Robin said and he shouted, "Teen Titans, go!"

They made short of the Combine; the only thing that remained were the three Striders, which would be the hardest to destroy. "They're not so tough," Cyborg said. "at least when we're through with them they aren't."

"Besides, the bigger they are; the harder they fall," Robin said as he threw one of his boomerangs at one of the Striders legs, dismembering it; the Strider toppled over and imploded.

"Watch this," Beast Boy said to the girls as he transformed into a Tyrannosaur to take out the Strider; it got the best of him and he fell to the ground.

Starfire giggled and Raven sarcastically said, "Nice one Beast Boy."

"Don't worry, BB," Cyborg said, "I got your back." He fired his sonic cannon at it and the Strider split in two. "Oh, yeah," he said in triumph, "two down, one to go."

The final Strider came lumbering towards them but Starfire and Raven made quick work of it using their special abilities. They were about to celebrate when three Combine drop ships lowered, depositing two dozen troops each ship. "Anybody got any bright ideas?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin replied, "Just one: keep attacking them." Just as Robin said this, the ground opened up and swallowed the Combine soldiers. When the ground closed up, a large pentagram was glaring orange and faded away.

The Titans stood there dumbfounded. "Uh, what just happened there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man, I don't wanna know," Cyborg said.

"Anyway," Robin said turning away from the inexplicable scene, "at least that's over."

There was a sound of someone teleporting to the nearby vicinity and the Titans turned around to see Breen standing there. "Breen," Raven said, "what do you want?"

"Don't be alarmed of my appearance," Breen said. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what _did_ you come here for?" Robin asked.

"I came here to make amends. You see: I've changed my ways. I wanted to rule the world and send a demonic army to bring chaos and discord to Earth, torturing people with evil music by Hillary Duff and Ashley Simpson. Then I saw an episode of 7th Heaven; it showed me the light and made me want to do something with my life.

"I gave up the whole 'world domination' and opened up a checking account at the local bank. Besides I have checks, with little kittens on them."

He showed them his kitten-embossed checks and Starfire awed and said, "They are so adorable."

"I won't be needing this anymore," he said as he handed the teleportation device to Raven. "Farewell, fellow do-gooders," Breen said as he walked off, never to be seen by the Titans again.

Raven looked down at the device in her hands, reflected on the past few hours and smiled. "I think I learned a lesson here."

"What, that anyone can change there ways?" Robin asked; Raven shook her head.

"That you should be careful when building an inter-dimensional portal?" Starfire asked.

"No."

"That violent video games don't warp your brain?" Beast Boy asked.

"That Beast Boy isn't very bright?" Cyborg asked.

"No," she said, "I learned this: Adam West is crazy." When she said this, everyone laughed. After they finished, Raven asked, "Anybody up for pizza?"

(Meanwhile, at the local Cineplex)

"Here your popcorn and soda Mr. West; that'll be $7.75," the youth at the counter said.

"Thanks, kiddo," West said and leaned over to the kid and added, "Listen, you'd be perfect to play opposite me as: Robin, Boy Wonder and I _don't_ say that to just anyone."

"Oh, yes he does," the line behind West said in unison.

"Sweet mother of Pee-Wee Herman, they found out!" he exclaimed as he took his grappling hook out, fired it, and took off. He appeared, a few seconds later, hovering above the counter, and said to the kid behind the counter, "You gotta get one of these, and I gotta get me one of those…" he grabbed his popcorn and drink, "…with salt." West shot up to the ceiling and vanished again, leaving the kid awestruck and bewildered.

(Meanwhile, at the underground facility, where this story began)

The floor was still covered with the blood of the projects victims and the ashes of the demons that came through the portal undetected. There was an unsettling calm in that place, one that was omnipotent and all-seeing. The portal awoken from its deep slumber; no one was around to turn it on. Inside the portal, an eerie voice said, "Now is the demons' time to rule; now we can bring a literal Hell on Earth."

From within the portal, a Hellknight came forth and gave a blood curdling roar.


End file.
